Hitherto, components which have been coated with coatings of type MCrAlY or ZrO2 have had the coating removed, for example, by acid stripping in combination with sand blasting or by high-pressure water blasting.
EP 1 122 323 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,909 show examples of the chemical removal of surface regions.
EP 1 941 34 A1, EP 1 010 782 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,345 disclose methods for the electrochemical removal of metallic coatings (stripping).
The processes listed above are time-consuming and therefore expensive.